


Dilfology-Lynn Sr./Lori/Leni

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Series: Dilfology [5]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Father/Daughter Incest, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Incest, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Lori and Leni fuck their dad
Relationships: Leni Loud/Lori Loud, Lynn Loud Sr./Leni Loud, Lynn Loud Sr./Lori Loud, Lynn Loud Sr./Lori Loud/Leni Loud
Series: Dilfology [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769407
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	Dilfology-Lynn Sr./Lori/Leni

The eldest Loud sister’s giggled as they undressed their father. Lori took off his shirt and kissed his chest. 

“Are you gonna miss me when I’m out at college?” 

Lynn sr kissed his daughter. “Oh of course pumpkin.”

Lori and Leni began to strip themselves of their clothes. “Even when you have other daughters to play with?”

Lynn sr removed his pants. “Ah come on Lori, you know I can’t replace any of my girls”, he said stroking himself. He pulled in his nude daughter in for a kiss. 

On her knees, Leni wailed. “What about me Daddy! Aren't you gonna miss me?” 

Lori looked at her sister . “Leni, you’re not leaving for another year. And we’re not even sure if you are going to college.” 

“Oh yeah! Scooch over” The blonde crawled toward her father, bumping Lori aside, grabbing his cock. Giggling, she gave it a few playful tugs before bringing it to her mouth. She gave the tip a soft kiss. She then suckled on it. 

Meanwhile Lynn Sr, attention was to his eldest. He kissed and licked her breasts, paying close attention to her hard brown nipples. 

“Oh, oh Daddy!” Lori screamed. Her voice was dripping with pleasure. 

However, he had more plans. “Leni get on your back. Lori, get on top of her.”

His girls obeyed. The two got onto the bed. Giggling, Leni grabbed Lori’s right boob and gave her sister a nice squeeze. Lori pressed down on her sister, maesing their breasts together. Lori kissed her little sister. Their father watched as their tongues wrestled; slowly stroking himself; waiting for the right time. 

He looked to their wet sexes. Each was dripping with sweet nectar. Lining his cock up, he inserted himself between the two girls. Thrusting, his daughter shook from his movement. Leni came first. She screamed into Lori’s mouth. The younger spent, Lynn Sr inserted himself into Lori. She screamed as her Daddy fucked her from behind. 

“Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuck!” Lori screamed. 

Lynn came filling her womb with the seed that made her. With his cock still inside, he reached around, his finger finding her clint. He made quick work, circling his fingers around. He felt Lori’s harsh breath underneath him. 

“Aghhhhh!” The blonde came, falling on top of her sister. Her father's cum pouring out of her pusy, running down over Leni’s.


End file.
